The Eighth Sin
by Miyoko Jaganshi
Summary: Miyoko has the homunculus Malice trapped inside her. When she finally leaves her life of seclusion, she has to protect her newfound friends from herself. Hiei wonders why he's so attracted to her. Yu Yu Hakusho and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. HieixOC
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist, or any other anime appearances in this fanfic._

_This is my first so be gentle :)_

_**Prologue**_

_Miyoko awoke from a seemingly long possession, then she remembered she was under Malice's control again. She quickly came around and looked down at the one Malice had impaled and gasped. "H-Hiei?" She knelt down and started to nudge him a little. "Hiei? You're just playing around, right?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. She began to sob a little and then started nudging him again, "Please! It's not funny anymore! Hiei! I..."_

_"K...kichou?" he opened his eyes slowly and smiled, "y-you're back..."_

_"Yes, it's me, Miyoko. I'm here," she started to cry a little, "You're gunna be okay, right?"_

_He coughed and blood splattered on the floor, "I've told you, kichou...I gladly welcome death..."_

_"No! You can't! What about us?! You never told me what kichou means yet!"_

_He made a weak laugh and attempted to get up only to fall back down, "You can tell me when I see you again in..."_

_"Where?! See you again where?!" She began sobbing when he didn't answer back, "You... You promised..." she slammed her fist against his lifeless chest, "You promised you wouldn't do this to me!" She buried her face in his shirt and cried. The other three behind her, Edward, who just awoke from being brought back to life by his brother, Yusuke, and Kurama, all were speechless. Then, Edward broke the silence, "Hey, Miyoko, you okay?"_

_"It's obvious you idiot!" she sobbed, "I'm not okay! In fact, I'm the one who killed him!"_

_"No you didn't! It was Malice again!"_

_"Shut up, Ed! You don't know anything! You were dead and Al just brought you back to this!"_

_"...I spoke to him before I came back from the gate..."_

_She looked up at Ed, "What did he have to say?"_

_"He told me...to make sure you were taken care of..." he looked down at his newly regained right arm, "and to make sure you forget about him and move on."_

_With that being said, Miyoko again buried her face in her dead lover's shirt and cried, "You stupid idiot! Why..." wings sprouted out of her back and a red light came around them, "Why did you do this?!" The light then made a large transmutation circle around them that resembled the Philosopher's Stone activation array. The light got brigthter and Miyoko blacked out._

_She was in an endless black abyss, as if she just disappeared into nothingness. She thought she was alone until she heard a familiar voice, "Kichou? What are you doing here?" She awoke to a bright light and looked behind her. It was the Gate. The Truth. By her side was Hiei giving her that same look that he always gave her when he thought she did something stupid. She got up and jumped into his arms and cried, "Don't ever do that to me again!"_

_"Where are we? This isn't Spirit World."_

_"The Gate. The Truth. Whatever you want, but I don't care! You're with me again."_

_"Yes, Kichou..."_

_Their embrase was soon interuppted by the Gate opening. She jumped in fear and saw the arms coming towards them. They knew they couldn't run, nowhere they could go would save them from the Gate's arms. The arms went straight for Miyoko and tore her right out of Hiei's arms. She screamed and reached out for Hiei as the Gate took her. He likewise ran towards her and tried to reach for her. Once they had each others' hands, Miyoko looked at Hiei in sorrow, "It's no use...It's like someone's out to get us..."_

_"Don't worry, Kichou! I'll get you out of this soon enough!" _

_"There's no stopping it! They'll take us both away!"_

_"Then so be it!"_

_"No! Listen, I won't be able to have a rested soul because of what I am. Let me go... You at least deserve to see her in Spirit World...the real Miyoko...the soul that was lost."_

_"...Kichou, what are you saying?"_

_"I don't want us both caught in an endless torment. You had that enough in your life..." she placed a kiss on his cheek and let go of his hands, "Don't forget me!" The Gate swollowed her in leaving Hiei alone in front of it. He blacked out and awoke with Yusuke, Kurama, and a sleeping Alphonse outside of the area they were formerly at. "Kichou!?" he sprang up and looked around._

_"She's gone," answered Kurama with a low tone, "she disappeared with the light that brought you back to us."_

_"Where is that kid?! I told him to make sure she didn't do that!"_

_"He's gone too. He sacrificed himself to bring his brother back." Hiei looked down at the ground and put his hands in his pockets, "Hn. Whatever. She was an idiot anyway." As he walked away, he felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and sighed. It was Miyoko's State Alchemist Pocket Watch that he never returned. "It's going to be hard explaining this to her father." He walked away into the woods leaving the other three behind._

Miyoko awoke again from the same dream she had every night for the past three months. "Why did it have to be this way..." She looked through the doorway to see Edward walking by getting some breakfast from the person they were staying with, Alphonse Hiedritch. Not too long after her and Edward arrived here, they found out they were siblings, which is the reason why she stayed with him in the first place. She yawned and slipped on her slippers and went to eat breakfast with her brother.


	2. Munich's Twilight

_**Chapter 1  
Munich's Twilight**_

Miyoko joined her brother, Edward, his friend, Alphonse, and the new gypsy girl they saved, Noah, at the table for dinner. They all chatted and did their usual thing. Noah was quite intrigued by Miyoko's strange appearance. Her cat ears and tail were the main attraction. After the short moment of spotlight was over, she resumed her quietness while the others chattered on about things happening in Germany. Things she really didn't care about.

As they left the table, Noah came up to Miyoko and sat beside her. "You always seem so sad. Why is that?"

"It's nothing really." She looked up and smiled a bit, "It's just, I miss somebody very much."

Noah reached out and touched her shoulder, "You're like Edward. You have no home."

"You got that right. What else do you see?"

"I saw you smiling. You were with someone with dark hair and piercing red eyes. You were happy there, weren't you?"

She looked down at her necklace and answered back, "I guess I was."

"I also see a sleeping darkness within you, like there's more to you than what we all see."

Miyoko sighed and looked back up at Noah, "You're right again. You're really good at this, you know."

"I can't see everything though, but it really interests me. Edward tells me a little about his world, but not much."

"...It's my world too..." She got up and walked into her room, slightly closing the door, and layed down on her bed, staring at a photo she had on her nightstand. She then started humming a tune to herself until she fell asleep.

**_About three years ago..._**

Miyoko climbed upon a large tree and looked into the distance at Maze Castle. Accompanied by her dragon, Shyira, she thought she was practically invincible. "Look! There's Maze Castle! Pretty ugly don't you think, Shyira?"

"Well, they could make it look more like the castles in Human World..."

"Not much we can do about it!" she looks down and sees four boys, all looking about fourteen and fifteen, "now come on! I just get here and I got competition!" She tries to climb higher but the branch below her feet suddenly breaks, "Uh oh..." The branch falls on the taller orange-haired one and then Miyoko falls to the ground. The red-haired one looked at her funny, "Um, ma'am, are you alright?"

"Oww! I think I hit my head on something-" she looks down on what she has fallen upon. None other than the shortest member of the group. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

He glares up at her, "Get off..." Right when he said it she had already jumped off of him and whiped the dirt off her knees. She then looked up at the four she had caught by surprise and laughed a little, "I'm sorry about all this, the name's Miyoko!"

The one wearing the green uniform laughed, "Don't worry about it! Hiei's a grump anyway!" he strikes a pose with his finger pointing forward like it was a gun, "The name's Yusuke Urameshi!" The one who got hit by the branch got up and made a goofy smile, "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, the man, and I have a sword!" The red-head kept his same stance, "Kurama, nice to meet you." The one she fell on just looked away and put his hands in his pockets, "Hmph." Kurama then said, "As Yusuke pointed out, that's Hiei." Once they got their greetings over with, they travelled towards Maze Castle all wondering what lies inside the gate.

They came closer and closer to the gate of Maze Castle until they were right in front of it's eirie appearance. They then entered into the gate until they were greeted by a large purple bat thing with one large eyeball, "Welcome to Maze Castle!" it flutters around, "Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried at the Gate of Betrayal."

Yusuke looked at the bat thing wierd, "Now what's that?" The area began to shake uncontrollably. Kurama looked up, "The ceiling! It's falling!" The ceiling then fell down and the five attempted to push it up from them with all their strength. The bat laughed at their agony, "The sensors will push upon you with only enough strength for all of you to hold it up, but only enought leeway is left for one of you to escape. That is why it's called the Gate of Betrayal!" They all keep pushing up with all their strength, then Miyoko said, "What are we supposed to do, Yusuke?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking!"

They held on longer on the heavy cieling as Yusuke thought of a plan to get them out. He then spotted a lever at the other end of the hallway. "Hiei! You're faster than all of us! Can you go and hit that switch?"

Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke, "You really think we can trust this guy!? He doesn't care about us!"

Hiei smirked, "Your ugly friend has a good point, Detective."

"Yeah, but I know quick deaths ain't your style!"

"Hn."

"Look, I'll use my energy to help me hold it up while you go flip the switch, alright?"

Miyoko gave him a look and sent a telepathic message only her and Hiei could hear, _Please, just this once. I don't want anyone to die here today. _Hiei sighed and dashed off to the lever, then he hesitated a little, looking back at the others. Kuwabara then yelled at him, "What are you waiting for!? Pull the stupid switch already!" The bat thing fluttered to Hiei and started to convince him to leave them, "Leave them, they haven't done anything for you. We could make you the General of our demon army." Hiei laughed while the others suffered under the cieling's weight. The bat thing laughed, "A wise choice, the boulder would have crushed you anyway." He then jumped up and sliced the bat thing with his sword and flipped the switch, then the cieling's weight lessened on them and they were able to get through.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Miyoko crawled out of the gate only to watch a boulder fall towards Hiei, intending to crush him. Miyoko screamed in fright and the others just made surprised faces. When the boulder hit the ground, they saw him standing on top of it, still holding his sword in his hand. He then told the bat thing fluttering around, "Tell your masters, this is their last chance to beg for mercy!" It fluttered away towards the watch tower above the castle. Miyoko sighed and thought, _Wow, he's cool...boy did I look like a complete idiot though..._ She then heard a different voice in her head,_ So, looks like you've befriended some new victims for me! If these Saint Beasts don't kill them first, then I will definately enjoy doing it myself._ She gasped and ran to Hiei and buried her face in his cloak. He looked a little startled and shoved her off of him, "Don't touch me again, Baka Onna."  
She had a mad look on her face and started screaming at him, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO STUPID THAT IT MAKES THAT GUY WITH THE CRESENT HAIR LOOK SMART!!!?"

Kuwabara jumped up, "Hey! My hair don't look like a crecent!"

Hiei laughed and said, "I have another fool I can insult. This might be my lucky day afterall."

Miyoko grumbled, "Stupid, upside-down haired, droopy eyed wierdo..."

Kurama and Yusuke laughed, then Kurama said, "I think she likes you, Hiei!"

"Hn. Then she'd better get through her dence skull that I only saved all of you because I might need your help!"

They all got back together and went deeper into the corridor of Maze Castle, not even Spirit World Intelligence has a clue what lies deep within Maze Castle's corridors.

That's it for chapter 1! R&R, please make them gentle :3


	3. Genbu the Stone Beast

**_Chapter 2  
Genbu the Stone Beast_**

Miyoko followed Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei through the long corridors of Maze Castle, mostly sticking near Hiei, she even wondered why she was hanging around so close to him. Yusuke sighed and started talking to Kurama, "Hey, do you know anything about these Four Saint People? Botan just dropped us down here like a couple of cows!"

"Well, Spirit World all but forgotten about this place, so Botan wouldn't have given you much information."

Miyoko peeked around from behind Hiei, "Waitaminit! You guys aren't here for treasure?"

Kurama laughed and answered, "No, we're here to stop the Saint Beasts from taking over Human World with the Makai Insects."

"What? You're confusing me..."

"We have been sent here by the Spirit World as the Earth's Spirit Detective Team to stop the Four Saint Beasts. Myself and Hiei are only here to clean our slates from the previous case."

"Oh, okay! Thanks!"

They all stopped and Yusuke looked back at Kurama, "So how do they look like anyway?"

"When you see them you will be quite surprised."

Suddenly, a voice from nowhere echoed throughout the room, "Terrified would be more like it!" They all looked around for the source of the voice, then it spoke again, "There's a door behind you. Please, take it." They look at the door and then opened it. Then, they went into the room and found a torch. Yusuke picked it up and threw it into the darkness revealing a large, boulder-looking monster with a long tail waiting for them. It slammed it's tail on the ground and spoke again, "I am Genbu, one of the Four Saint Beasts! Do you have any requests before you die?!"

Yusuke scratched his head, "Yeah, how is a beast a saint? I'm confused!"

Miyoko giggled, "Good question! I have one too! Why are you so ugly?"

Genbu snarled and slammed his tail on the stone floor again, "That stairwell is your only way out, you'll either go up yourself or I can take you up when you've stopped breathing!" There was a short silence until Genbu spoke again, "You might as well come at me at once to save the time to kill all of you!"

Kurama stepped forward, "I'll take him. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to let Hiei take the credit for this mission."

The beast laughed, "You want to die one at a time? I can do that too." As Kurama came forward, the beast slowly started melting his tail down into the ground. Miyoko was a little startled about that manuver and hid behind Hiei, to which he wasn't too fond of her being so close to him. After a quick session of Hiei shoving her away from him with a scorful look, Genbu's tail went straight for Kurama. Kurama attempted to dodge it but got scratched on his belly in the process. Genbu's tail then melted back into the ground and appeared back on him. The beast chuckled, "I can fuse my body with any type of rock, and sence this room is made entirely of stone, you're trapped!"

Miyoko got a little frusterated from the shoving away and the beast's talking, "Ah, shaddap! You stink like a trash can so I can get outta here just fine!"

Genbu snarled, "You dare insult a Saint Beast? You will be the next to fall!" He then started melting into the floor and disappeared.

Hiei started to laugh, "You really are a fool, Baka Onna."

Miyoko glared back at him, "Don't call me that, Droopy Eyed wierdo!"

Hiei looked away and put his hands in his pockets and went back to watching the fight between Kurama and Genbu. It only appeared that Genbu was just trying to hit him while Kurama just dodged every hit. The beast got annoyed, "You can't fight me if you're just running away!"

Kurama dodged Genbu's next attack and answered calmly, "That does seem to pose a problem." He then reached into his hair and pulled a rose out. The Spirit Detective Team looked dumbfounded, at least Kuwabara, Yusuke and Miyoko did. Hiei just smirked. Miyoko gave Hiei a wierd look and asked, "You seem to know what's going on! What's he gunna do with a flower?"

"Just watch, Baka Onna." She gave him that evil look again and watched Kurama. He lashed the rose out like a whip, and sure enough, the rose transformed into a long thorny whip. Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked at it wierd, then Yusuke commented, "Well, everything's coming up roses..."

Kuwabara then stated, "It smells girly, I don't think I like it..."

"Oh, so he has to be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens!"

"That's not funny, Urameshi!"

The beast chuckled, "A fancy whip will never hurt me if you can't find me!"

Kurama kept his same stance, "That also poses a problem." With that said, Genbu came from behind him and lunged forward to attack, Kurama dodged him and lashed his whip, breaking apart the beast's stone body into many peices upon the floor. Yusuke came forward, "Great job! Let's truck on to the next one!"

"I'm afraid my fight is not over yet."

Genbu's peices began to come back together and formed him back into the beast he was. He chuckled crumbled again, this time shooting his peices at Kurama. Kurama lashed at Genbu's head with his whip and broke it apart, but Genbu pulled himself back together again, just to repeat the same attack again. Kurama dodged it again, lashing his whip at the rock bullets coming at him. He then noticed a small rock glowing red, which gave him an idea. Genbu pulled himself together and shot the rocks at Kurama once more, this time Kurama stands in the way and is hit, just so he could grab that red glowing rock from the boulder mess. When Genbu pulled himself together, he chuckled, "All of those hits made you go insane, haven't they?" He took a closer look at Kurama, "Hey! How did you get on the cieling?!"

Miyoko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara busted out laughing, Yusuke making a remark, "I've heard of brass balls before, but c'mon!!"

Kuwabara added his comment, "Yeah! I'd like to see him use the toilet!!"

Miyoko made a wierd look at them, "You two are nasty!" Kurama threw the red rock into the air and broke it apart with his whip, killing Genbu. All that's left of the beast is a pile of broken boulders. They all came to where Kurama was standing and congradulated him for his victory. Miyoko tuned them out a little and heard that voice in her head again, _Well, well. Looks like one of them failed. Seems I will be having my bloodfest afterall._ Miyoko answered the voice back with her thoughts, _Shut up! I won't let you do it!_ The other laughed and replied, _You are an insolent little brat. You know if I want something, I get it, whether you like it or not, Kitten! _Miyoko sighed and went towards the staircase, "Hey guys, we should get going so we can get the next one!"

Kuwabara jumped up and said, "I got the next one!!"

"Whatever you say..." She waited on the Spirit Detective Team to go up the stairs before she followed them up. Shyira fluttered onto her shoulder and asked, "Judging by your face, she's come back, hasn't she?"

She sighed and answered the dragon, "Yes...And she wants to kill them already...What am I supposed to do with her, Shyira?"

"You're already in this situation, finish what you started here and don't ever find them again. It's obvious that they have a purpose for being around, and it's to protect the Human World. We don't need them caught up in your mess."

"Yeah...you're right." She followed the team up the stairs. She noticed that Hiei and Kurama were having a small conversation, she only heard a bit of it.

"Hiei, did you sense anything strange about that girl?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah. Something that is more dangerous than the Demon World itself."

"Do you think we should tell Koenma about this?"

"Hn. I don't care. She's just an idiot anyway."

_Boy he's got some nerve!_ She thought._ He's always calling me an idiot like he's better than the entire world!_ She sighed and followed close behind them while they traversed up the stairs to the next Saint Beast that lies within the dark mazes of Maze Castle.


	4. Protruding Memories

**_Chapter 3  
Protruding Memories_**

_ Poor little Kitten. You always befriend people so easily. Your reaction to their deaths will entertain me greatly._ Miyoko lagged behind the others because of this voice in her head. _Shut up, Malice! They aren't my friends! I'm just helping them out!._ Malice laughed at the responce, _You really are stupid! Or maybe you don't want to remember the last time you told me that!_ She made a low growl, _I won't allow you to do this!_ The others looked behind them, noticing how far behind she was. Yusuke yelled back, "Hey! We'll let Hiei give you a tour later! I got idiots to save!"

"Now what gave you that idea! I'll never get caught dead touring here! Especially with that upside-down haired, droopy-eyed grump!"

Hiei looked over at her, "My thoughts exactly, except replace the insult you had for me with, Baka Onna."

"C'mon! Let's go beat the other ugly monster things before I force my rage to beat up your short friend!!"

Yusuke laughed, "You're shorter than him, and he's a lot tougher than he looks! Use the rage to beat up Kuwabara, he's more fun to beat into the pavement!"

Kuwabara made one of his stupid mad looks and yelled, "Shut up, Urameshi!"

During the arguments between Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kurama started quietly talking to Hiei again. Miyoko again, evesdrops, knowing that wasn't a good idea.

"Hiei, are you sure you'll not tell Koenma about this? It could be your chance to at least not be confined to Yusuke's city."

"Hn. If he wants to know about some little demon girl with strange energy signals, he should send his intelligence agents."

"The Spirit Detectives handle things like that, you should know this by now..."

"And am I his fool Spirit Detective, Kurama? I don't think so."

"I don't think Yusuke can handle a case like that yet."

"Then I guess Koenma will have to wait then," his voice had a slight growl to it, "If you're so worried about it, you tell him!"

"You're the one with the criminal record. Of course if I go, I might slip out that you almost betrayed us..."

"Hn."

Suddenly, a loud roar that shook the entire castle was heard. It stopped both Hiei and Kurama's conversation and Yusuke and Kuwabara's argument. They all started running up the stairs to keep from being crushed by the falling rocks from the shacking castle. They kept running, but Miyoko was stopped by a large boulder falling in her path, "Oh no! Not good!" She tried to find a way around it but ended up shouting for the others, "Guys! I'm stuck!" As soon as she said that, another large boulder came falling towards her. She started screaming for the others, even tried climbing up the boulder in front of her, but she didn't have time to dodge the one falling towards her. She braced herself for the impact and closed her eyes tightly. _Not friends, you say? You've made more of an impact than you think, Kitten..._

Miyoko felt herself get lifted up from the ground, then she instinctively grabbed hold of the nearest thing she could feel without opening her eyes. It was warm with the scent of men's calgone along with the scent of fire, at least what she thought it smelled like. The first thing she thought of when she held on was her father.She settled down and rested her head. When she realized she heard no heartbeat, she jerked and opened her eyes. She was in Hiei's arms, and she had her arms around his neck. She again looked around and saw that the boulders stopped falling and she was with the others once more, with Yusuke and Kuwabara making goofy faces and Kurama just sweatdropping. "Are you going to let go sometime soon, Baka Onna?" Hiei growled.

She let go and Hiei dropped her on the floor. She got back up and brushed the dirt off of her and said, "Thanks..." They decided to sit down in this area and take a short break. Kuwabara and Yusuke started discussing things that probably goes on at their school and about some training Yusuke got from a famous psychic. Miyoko hadn't heard of this Genkai so she wasn't very interested in their conversation, what blew her mind was the one who saved her from being crushed is the very same one that seemed to hate her guts. Shyira fluttered onto her shoulder, "I told you not to befriend any of them."

Miyoko jumped a little, "I didn't befriend anyone! What gave you that idea!"

"Your thoughts..."

"Huh?" She looked at her dragon, "You've been reading my thoughts? That's depriving me of privacy!"

"No, I can feel them. That's quite different from actually reading them."

"You must be 'feeling' stuff wrong then! I'm only helping them out, that's it!"

"Don't let your thoughts betray you, Miyoko. You'll soon realize that you shouldn't have come here." Shyira spread her feathered wings and flew over to Hiei's shoulder, then told him, "You shouldn't have done what you did. You've only sealed your fate."

"Hn. What do you know? I only did that so Kurama would get off my case."

"I hope your right for your own sake..." She flew off back to Miyoko's shoulder.

Miyoko drifted off to sleep against the cold stone wall of the castle, thinking back when she didn't have to worry about the voice in her head known as Malice.

_ "Major Mustang, by the power of the Fuhrer, King Bradley, you are now the State Alchemist, Twilight." A girl about the age of twelve with short black hair and a military uniform ran up and hugged her father, knowing it was not proper to do so in the area she was at. The man smiled and looked at the boy in the room and said, "And, Edward Elric, by the power of the Fuhrer, King Bradley, you are now the State Alchemist, Fullmetal." The girl then snapped to attention and awaited for the official papers, not that she cared, she was a State Alchemist now. The man went to his desk and tossed a pocketwatch to the girl and Edward then gave them their papers. "Congratulations, you're both now dogs of the military."_

_"But, Daddy-"_

_"Hey! You're supposed to call me Sir or Lieutenant Colonel while you're here."_

_She giggled, "Right! Sorry, Sir."_

_Edward stuffed the watch in his pocket, "Hey, Miyoko! I'm going to see Nina! I bet she'll be excited to see my new watch!"_

_ "You're not the only one who got one, Ed!"_

_Ed laughed, "I'll beat ya to the car!"_

_"No you won't you deadweight!!" They both ran out of the office. The woman in the office addressed the Lieutenant Colonel, "Sir, don't you think it's a little too early for her to be a State Alchemist?"_

_"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I know she's a little young, but she was able to use alchemy with ease when I found her in Ishbal. She'll be just fine."_

_Two soldiers came into the office, one spoke out, "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, the Fuhrer wants to speak to you."_

_"Alright." He turned to Hawkeye, "Tell Lieutenant Havoc to escort our new State Alchemists to the Tucker residence."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_They all left the office, Hawkeye to the rest area where the rest of the staff was at, and the Lieutenant Colonel followed the two soldiers to the Fuhrer's office._


	5. Malice the Sin

**_Chapter 4  
Malice the Sin_**

_Edward and Miyoko sat in the back seat of the car, both staring at their brand new State Alchemist pocket watches while a blond soldier with a cigarette drove the car. Ed then looked over at Miyoko and asked, "How do you put up with that guy all the time? He's such a -"_

_She cut him off, "Don't insult my daddy, Ed! He does a lot more than you can comprehind!"_

_The driver puffed on the cigarette, "She's got a point there, Chief."_

_Ed folded his arms and stuffed his watch in his pocket, "Ah, who cares, he's just out for a promotion!"_

_The driver stopped the car and Miyoko glared at Ed, "All because Mr. Havoc agrees with me don't mean you should say mean stuff about my daddy!"_

_Havoc sighed, "You won't understand his motives since your just a kid, but know this: You're lucky to have him as your commanding officer." The car started moving again and Miyoko looked out the window, "You know, Mr. Hughes was talking about some murderer around here. We should be careful."_

_Ed made an annoyed look, "Isn't that the cop's job?"_

_Havoc stopped the car in front of a large mansion and said, "Well, it would make the military look bad if we sat back and did nothing, right?" He lit another cigarette, "Here's your stop. Just give us a call when Miyoko's ready to come back." They nodded and a little girl, a dog, and a large suit of armor came out to greet them. The first to speak was the girl, "Hi, Big Brother! Hi Big Sissy!"_

_Ed smiled and pulled out his watch, "See, Al! Ain't it cool?"_

_Al answered back, "It's awesome, Brother! Did Miyoko make it too?"_

_Miyoko jumped up, "Yep!" she ruffled the little girl's hair, "Nina looks hungry don't she!"_

_Nina giggled, "Daddy's cooking and Alexander is vewy bored! Let's play!"_

_The four of them and the dog ran off to the back yard and started making snow angels in the ground, all while Alexander, the dog, chased Edward around._

Miyoko awoke from her dream, smiling a little. She looked around the area, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still loudly chatting about something stupid, as usual. She pulled out her watch and noticed not even a minute went by sense she fell asleep._ Sheesh. I must be insomniac now..._ She put her watch away and looked around again. Kurama was sitting on one of the fallen boulders reading a book while keeping track of how long they're here. Hiei was in a dark corner sleeping, holding his sword close._ He looks like one of those paranoid samurais..._ She stretched and fell asleep in her little corner again.

_"Father, I found her out in Midgar. We're out of sin names, you know."_

_The man stared at the one addressing him, "Her name shall be Malice. Take her to the fifth lab, Envy."_

_He bowed and answered, "Yes, Father." He left the room and went into a different room, where a girl with long black hair layed asleep on a bed. She had a tattoo on her stomach that resembled a serpent devouring it's tail, similar to the one on Envy's leg. Envy laughed, "It's hard to believe Father would call you Malice. This might turn out very interesting, don't you think?"_

_She didn't answer back, just kept sleeping soundly. He shrugged and tranformed into a soldier then picked her up and took her to the designated area that 'Father' told him to take her._

_The girl awoke inside of a cage, she felt pain all over her body, pain and the chill of the night air through the open window. Her arms felt heavier than what they were when she first awoke on the ground from the initial transmutation. She looked down at them and gasped. They were as hard as diamonds and were black, her fingers resembled claws. She checked around for anything else that may have changed. Sure enough there were many of them, she had cat ears and tail, her hair was a lot longer than before, the reflection from the steel bars showed her red eyes and fangs, and she discovered a tattoo that was never on her before._

_"Well, looks like she awoke earlier than expected. Our work here is done." The people in the room left and shut the door. She was alone in the room shivering. She looked around for a way to get out of this room, out of this cage at least, since the window was cracked open anyway. Then, she heard something from outside the window. She focused her new ears to the noise...It was people talking and swords clashing. Sounded like two boys. __She was lucky that her cell was the closest to the window. _

_She reached out to it and started to make loud tapping noises, in an attempt to catch their attention. From outside, they looked down at the window. The younger one looked down at it and said, "Put this aside, I sense a strange presence in there."_

_The other one sheathed his sword and broke through the window, while the younger one followed. It startled the girl, until she smelled something strange. It was blood, and it wasn't human. She smirked, "The smell... it's blood... your blood..." Her claws extended, making them razor sharp, sharp enough that she sliced through the bars and broke free. The boys jumped out of the window, the girl following close slashing at them, them slashing back. It was a stalemate._

_The younger boy threw some powder-like substance at the girl's eyes to blind her from their escape. She quickly recovered and looked at her claws...Blood. She laughed and licked it off of her claws, then she carved into the side of the building she was held at one word: VENGENCE. When she finished, she jumped on a tree, overlooking the Central Cemetary. _

_Fresh flowers were put upon a small grave. She jumped down to get a closer look. It read,  


__"Lieutenant Colonel Miyoko Mustang  
The Twilight Alchemist  
KIA"  
She slashed at it, leaving claw marks over the entire thing and jumped back on the tree and said, "Father, I ,Malice, await my first command."_


End file.
